1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a system, and more particularly, to a wafer burn-in test circuit and a semiconductor memory including the wafer burn-in test circuit.
2. Related Art
Various tests on semiconductor apparatuses may be performed. These tests are performed to determine whether or not the semiconductor apparatuses are operating normally.
One test that may be performed, is a wafer burn-in test. The wafer burn-in test may test whether or not the semiconductor apparatus is operating normally by applying stress to various circuit components while the semiconductor apparatus is in a wafer state. The wafer bur-in test may be an important test to determine whether or not the semiconductor apparatus is operating normally.